


Oracluar Statements

by pythia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome, sex while high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythia/pseuds/pythia
Summary: A collection of prompt fills from my Tumblr (pythiaspeaks).





	1. Threesome (Raven is a genius)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raincityruckus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincityruckus/gifts).



> Prompt fill for RaincityRuckus: post s3 stoned sex. Somehow, that turned into a threesome..  
> NB: Danke is a nod to "dank" because why not? I'm not married to the term, if you can suggest something better...

Raven always had a small store of the dried herb the Grounders called Danke. It helped manage the pain of her hip, after long days of walking, riding and standing. Raven would pull out a small metal pipe, knocking out the ashes from the tiny bowl and pack it carefully before lighting the herb to inhale the blue, fragrant smoke.  
  
Clarke wasn't so sure about Danke, it seemed a bit too good to be true - lowering the inhibitions, relaxing the body and mind. Apparently, there wasn't even a hangover. Too good to be true. Raven loved it and swore that it even helped with easing her cramps, now that pain killers were carefully rationed.  
  
It was after a very long, rainy day in early September that Raven finally convinced Clarke to smoke a bowl of Danke with her. Clarke had painful cramps paired with a bone-chilling cold that had set in once the rain began to come down that early autumn afternoon.  
  
Raven pulled out the tiny tin, lined with a waxy looking paper and grinned at Clarke, "We are going to get high this afternoon and you are going to like it."

The brunette rarely smiled these days, particularly after days spent paging through all of the data pulled from ALIE's plans to end the world. Clarke looked at Raven, her tin full of Danke and the sparkle in her eyes.

"Alright, fine. I'll smoke with you." They pulled the bedding off of Raven's tiny cot, building a blanket nest for them to lie in while they listened to the steady rhythm of rain on the roof of the Ark.  
  
They lay together in comfortable silence, passing the pipe back and forth, exhaling the fragrant smoke from their mouths to watch it drift up to the ceiling where it disappeared. Raven was right about Danke, it seemed to cure what ailed Clarke. It was a glorious feeling, where everything was slightly fuzzy along the edges and Clarke was so relaxed, floating along in a warm haze. Everything was amazing. Everyone was amazing and it would be fine.  She should listen to Raven more.

Raven was a genius.  
  
Time flew by in fits and starts. Sometimes it seemed like they had been lying together on Raven's floor for hours, braiding tiny braids in each other's hair and stroking each other's skin, cooing over the softness. A tension thrummed between them, heavy  but not unwelcome. They both seemed to be waiting for the other to break the tension, one way or another.  
  
Bellamy found Clarke in Raven's bunk, the two of them lying on the floor in a nest of blankets and pillows, clearly scavenged from various places in Arkadia. They lay on their backs, staring at the ceiling and passing a pipe between them. Raven was laughing, a happy, free sound that made something ache in Bellamy's chest. He turned around to leave, not wanting to disturb them, they needed fun and rest. Bellamy would just bring down the entire mood, the way he'd been feeling since they'd returned from Polis.  
  
He must havemade a noise, because Raven arched her back, allowing her to tip her head  slightly upside down and see Bellamy about to leave. She stopped arching her back and fell back into her blanket nest with Clarke, letting out a soft chuckle.  
  
"Bellamy is here! Look Clarke!  He looks very serious and we should fix that. Stop being serious Bellamy, we're going to have fun. Come here and have fun with us," Raven crowed in a tone that was supposed to be coaxing, to sell him on whatever was in the little metal pipe they were passing.  
  
Clarke rolled over on to her stomach, knocking her shoulder against Raven's,the cascade of her blonde hair falling into her face.  
  
Spluttering, Clarke brushed the strands out of her mouth and eyes, "He looks really serious Raven. I don't know if Bellamy can get down with the Danke. You have let go. Let goooooo," she held the last  bit out for just a little too long, causing both girls to start giggling.  
  
Raven waved a sloppy hand at Bellamy, "Come smoke with us. My hip was hurting, Clarke had cramps and you look far too serious for your own good. We can fix that. Just lock the door so we don't have to share, Monty keeps wanting to try some."  
  
"Raven, you can't tell guys that I have cramps, they can't handle that stuff. Too fragile." Clarke sighed deeply, rolling on to her back, and fitting herself next to Raven. She began to twist strands of their hair together, like a rope.  
  
Bellamy rolled his eyes, and walked over to the blanket nest where his friends lay, their limbs tangling together like the roots of two trees who had been planted too closely together.

"Clarke, I had a mother and a sister," he sat down among the cushions and blankets making the universal gesture for "gimme" at Raven, who still held the small pipe. He really shouldn't be doing this, Bellamy had work to finish but a mutinous part of him reminded Bellamy that he was twenty-two. He could do nothing for one afternoon.

  
"I forget that sometimes, you're the only person I know who has a sibling," Clarke said solemnly before watching Bellamy light the pipe and take a long drag. He coughed a little and handed it to Clarke, who waved it away with a lazy grin,"You need to catch up with us, we've been at it for like, an hour."  
  
Raven giggled, ruffling Clarke's hair,"At it.. Heh. At it. Your hair is so soft, I like the curls." She continued to pet Clarke's hair, twirling curls that  fell across the pillow they both lay on. Raven's dark locks intertwining with Clarke's pale gold.

  
Bellamy smoked alone, sitting on the edge of the blanket nest, taking longer and deeper drags without coughing. He felt warm, fuzzy, and as if he was falling backwards. At the same time, Bellamy also felt light, as if his backwards fall dragged him into heavens, back to where the three of them were born.  
  
He watched Raven and Clarke laugh and babble. Their conversation,  one that he couldn't quite follow was spoken in a language of half sentences and laughter. They continued to touch each other, exclaiming over the other's hair, or tracing a single finger down the bare skin of a forearm.  
  
Those seemingly casual touches didn't feel so casual to Bellamy, it was as if each woman was daring to see how far she could go. Bellamy was reminded of kids in the kitchens trying to see if the food was cool enough to eat, putting a tentative finger into the dish and snatching it out, trying to prevent a burn. Should he go? It felt like Bellamy had interrupted an intimate moment, but couldn't quite tear himself away.  
  
He lit the pipe again, watching Clarke trace circles on Raven's hip, a sliver of skin appearing as her shirt rode slightly up. Clarke grinned at Raven, and then turned to look at Bellamy, her gaze heavily liddled. She gestured to the pipe with her chin, still drawing slow meandering circles on Raven's hip.  
  
Bellamy wiggled closer to Clarke with the lit pipe, trying not to follow the circular path of her index finger. A part of him wanted it to dip lower. He shook himself and met Clarke's blue gaze, her eyes taking on a heat that Bellamy had never seen before.  
  
"My hands are full, can you?" Clarke kept her tone innocent as she gestured again with her chin to the pipe. Clarke sat up slightly, putting her weight on her left arm. She wore her usual blue henley, and in this position, Bellamy could see the tops of her breasts.  
He looked away from Clarke's breasts, trying even harder not to notice the sinuous path that her right hand took down from where it was touching Raven's hair. Her knuckles grazing Raven's cheek and then the curve of her breast, causing their friend to smile slowly, stretching further, to increase the gap between the hem of her shirt and the top of her pants.  
  
Bellamy wanted to know where Clarke's hand was headed, but didn't dare take a second look, as he held the pipe up to Clarke's mouth. She took a long drag, not exhaling, but leaning over Raven to blow the blue smoke into her friend's open mouth.  
  
Raven inhaled the smoke, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly, as if Clarke leaning in so closely, as if to kiss her was a normal occurrence. Maybe Bellamy knew less about women than he thought, this was clearly a lesson he could not learn at home.  
  
She then exhaled the smoke, turning her head to the side, revealing the smooth lines of her neck. Raven turned back to Clarke, opening her eyes and smiling in satisfaction.  She leaned up and brushed her mouth against Clarke's full lips. Clarke smiled, running her fingertips along the top of Raven's pants. Raven looked at Bellamy, who had just barely managed to school his face to be neutral, unsure how to react.  
  
"Was that okay Clarke? We can stop since we're both pretty high right now." Her voice was husky and gentle, a carefulness in it unfamiliar to both Bellamy and Clarke.

  
"I'm pretty okay right now. How's Bellamy doing? He did just kind of walk into this," Clarke chuckled, walking her index and middle fingers along Raven's waistband.  
  
"I'm good, just good." His throat was dry and all of his blood rushed immediately to his groin, which had begun to throb pleasantly while Bellamy watched his friends stroke and caress each other. Now, the feeling had taken on an urgency, Bellamy could feel his heart start to race.  
  
"Excellent," murmured Raven,snaking an arm up to pull Clarke's head down and kissing her friend fully on the mouth. Clarke let out a sigh, relaxing into Raven's kiss, while her hand that had been stroking along the waistband of Raven's pants now moved quickly to unbutton them, working them past the curve of Raven's ass toward her ankles.  
  
Their kisses shortened, and Raven looked over at Bellamy, "Clarke is wearing too much clothing, and so are you. We should take care of that problem."  

Time seemed to speed up again and they were a tangle of limbs. Skin slick with sweat and eyes bright with desire.  

At one point, Bellamy came back to himself, as he was fucking Clarke, buried deep inside her from behind while she was eating out Raven, face buried between the brunette’s long legs.   

Bellamy reached forward and fingered Clarke’s clit, making her spasm and cry out his name. It sounded like a curse and a plea for more. He met Raven’s dark eyes as he felt Clarke come, tight around his cock. Raven grinned at him, “You're welcome.”

His brow furrowed for a moment, wondering at Raven’s words, which shortly flew from his mind, as Clarke pulled away from Bellamy's cock, murmuring something about wanting to taste herself on him. Bellamy knew that he would come in record time. Raven wiggled her eyebrows at Bellamy and positioned Clarke to sit on her face. They were moving again, and was all that mattered, just that moment in Raven’s bunk.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Travel Hazard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Clarke often joked about how tv parents were always so attractive, distractingly attractive. In their years of teaching, they’d never met an attractive coworker or parent. Then came Bellamy Blake, for whom she was utterly unprepared. HR had never provided training videos for this scenario. Clarke was screwed. Completely screwed.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Please feel free to correct my grammar or provide constructive feedback.

 

Clarke had been organizing and chaperoning tours for her high school students for several semesters. Five or six students would sign up  
for the trip, find jobs and would spend a year or so excitedly researching their destination.

This summer Clarke’s group would go on their longest tour yet, thirty days across Europe, a package called “The Grand Tour.” Clarke was fortunate enough to have fifteen students and one adult sign up for her trip. It was enough people to ensure that Clarke and her friend Raven, the engineering teacher, travelled for free as chaperones. Thirty days in Europe, with Raven and some great kids would be an amazing start to the summer. She had an empty sketchbook, charcoal and was ready fo visit her favorite places in Europe.

Twisting her hair into a knot at the nape of her neck, Clarke impatiently waited outside the airline check-in desk for her students to arrive. It was four-thirty in the morning and Clarke just wanted to get on the plane. They were starting in Granada, and Clarke had been dreaming of the gardens of Alhambra for months during boring meetings. Remembering the dry, pleasant heat, Clarke shivered and smiled anticipation. She heard a joyful shout and then spotted Octavia Blake, loping towards her, dark hair streaming behind her like a banner,“Miss Griffin!”

Clarke grinned and waved at Octavia, who appeared to be completely alone,“Where’s your mysterious brother? I still don’t have his paperwork, since he couldn’t come to the departure meeting.”

Octavia rolled her eyes,“He’s at the Telex, getting some Euros. Bell’s boring, don’t worry about him. I’m the better Blake.” She grinned again at Clarke, and the two began to discuss their itinerary as the other students began to trickle in before their flight.

In the middle of Octavia explaining the origin of her name to Maya, a sophomore who hadn’t taken Latin, Bellamy arrived, a tall shadow blotting out the bright fluorescent lights of the terminal. Clarke turned around, extending her hand to greet the elder Blake. That’s when she finally clapped eyes on Octavia’s older brother, Bellamy.

Clarke had known Octavia since she was a fourteen year old freshmen in her Humanities course, struggling with the recent death of her mother. Clarke herself was estranged from her own mother and felt adrift in her adult life as a teacher. They bonded, and Octavia became a constant presence in Clarke’s classroom for the next four years. She’d never met Bellamy, Octavia’s strict older brother who took custody of Octavia when he was just twenty-seven and going to graduate school. He always seemed to be working, and kept Octavia on a short leash.

Octavia had never mentioned that her brother was incredibly handsome. He had dark eyes, dark hair, a constellation of freckles across his cheeks and a brilliant, white smile.

Raven and Clarke often joked about how tv parents were always so attractive, distractingly attractive. In their years of teaching, they’d never met an attractive coworker or parent. Then came Bellamy Blake, for whom she was utterly unprepared. HR had never provided training videos for this scenario. Clarke was screwed. Completely screwed.

She shook her head slightly, trying to clear the million thoughts of Bellamy Blake from her head.  
“Hi, you must be Bellamy. I’m Clarke Griffin, the trip sponsor,” Clarke extended her hand and prayed that there would be no tell-tale tingle in her hand as they shook hands.

Bellamy clasped her hand and smiled,“Hey Clarke, you’re a brave one for doing all this. I appreciate you organizing it, Octavia and I have been wanting to travel in Europe for years.”

Clarke felt the tingle in her hand and suppressed a sigh. Hot parents would not be a problem, but her new crush on Bellamy Blake would be an issue. She prayed he was annoying and traveled poorly. It was going to be a long trip.


	3. Underage in East Van

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This 17-year-old Canadian is throwing better parties than you."
> 
> The underage music scene in Vancover sucks, and Clarke Griffin is a 17-year old music promoter ready to change the scene.
> 
>  
> 
> For Kayla, who is East Van trash, and loved the weird drabble I wrote. This is for you and all your friends in Vancouver.

                                                      

"Look princess, it's nothing personal. It's business. You were breaking the fire code, it is clearly not safe in there, and if people leave your show, to go to my show that happens to be on the same night, all the better. You would do the same." Bellamy shifted his weight from foot to foot, as he watched the Fire Marshal enter the derelict house where they'd set up for the night. Jasper and Monty were working the crowd with flyers for their show in East Van, the neon paper bright and garish. It was probably a dumb idea, sticking around to talk to Clarke Griffin, the 17-year old organizing the best shows in the Vancouver area. He couldn't help it - the last two that Bellamy had put together had fallen on the same night as Clarke's infamous bi-monthly shows.

  
Last month, Bellamy’s shows made less money. It was fine the first time, Jasper mixed the drinks a little stronger, Monty turned up the sound a little louder and they'd managed to turn a profit that night. The second time, Bellamy took a 200 dollar hit, and that wasn't okay. He needed to pay tuition for school and living expenses. Putting together shows wasn’t just a cute hobby for Bellamy, something unusual for him to note in his college applications. It was one of his three jobs that made sure he and Octavia didn’t end up homeless. Now that Vice had picked up her story from the local alternative press, her company Trash City Productions, looked to be an all-ages juggernaut.

  
Clarke scrunched up her nose and narrowed her eyes at Bellamy, “It is personal, because there is nowhere for anyone under 19 to go in this town. The few spaces that will host all-ages shows, are disappearing. When there is an all-ages show, it is a terrible scene. No one wants the under 19s around, and the under 19s want the weird older people to get out of their fucking faces, so they can get on with enjoying a damn concert. Then again, you wouldn’t know about a good time if it bit you in the ass, seeing as everyone has to get fucked up at your shows just to have fun.” She produced one of Monty and Jasper’s flyers, this one advertising drink specials, along with the bands headlining the show. Clarke waved it in his face, “Can you just wander back to UBC and be happy with slinging cheep beer for college kids, so the rest of us can get on with having a good time?”

Bellamy opened his mouth to reply, and promptly closed it, spotting Octavia walking out of the venue, talking with one of the Fire Marshal’s assistants. Her face glowed with happiness and excitement, as she handed the assistant a business card. Bellamy instantly began to size up the guy - he wore a navy blue windbreaker emblazoned with FMO in gigantic letters on the back, but the tiniest bit of a tattoo peeked out from under the collar. Whoever that guy was, he was too old to be talking with Octavia, and too young to be a decent Fire Marshal.

  
Clarke looked over her shoulder, “Oh, you know Octavia? She’s my new assistant. The girl has been a godsend, since she’s been able to help me really up my game, since I can only do two shows a month. Apparently, her brother is also a promoter, a real asshole that doesn’t think someone her age knows anything about music promotion because she’s too young.”  
Bellamy blinked several times, finally realizing that Octavia’s oversized, cropped t-shirt read, “Vancouver is Trashy” in giant block letters. He made eye contact with Octavia, and she responded with a middle finger, “Fuck you Bellamy.” He turned back to Clarke, who donned a Cheshire Cat smile, looking at Octavia’s proffered middle finger.

  
“Well, I guess she does know you then. Looks like the Fire Marshall has cleared us, Good night.” Clarke turned and ran back to the entrance to stand with Octavia, who threw an arm around Clarke. They started taking money at the door, the crowd patiently lined up behind stanchions, and Bellamy knew that it was no longer just business, it was personal for him too.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now a stand-alone fan fic! Yay! I should have it completed sometime next week. 
> 
> [Chapter Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9112441/chapters/20712283)
> 
> Inspired by [this Vice article, about a Vancouver girl taking on the local music scene.](https://www.vice.com/en_au/article/this-17-year-old-vancouverite-is-throwing-better-parties-than-you)


End file.
